Help Page
Pages Do not edit other people's pages unless they ask you to and do not edit the home page. If you want to create a page, press the page icon in the navigation bar. You will see it near the words "PAGES". First, give the page a name. Next, decide on what kind of page you want it to be. It can either be a Story Line, an Admin Page, or a Character Page. Story Lines are used to describe and explain the world that your character(s) live in, Admin Pages are used to describe yourself, and Character Pages are used to describe a character. Technical Stuff To create an infobox, click "insert" (next to the three numbered lines). Next click "Infobox". To add an image, click the icon of a mountain with a sun rising over it. When creating an Admin Page, use the "MCARP Infobox". When creating a Character Page, use the "Character Infobox" (kind of self-explanatory, same thing with creating Story Line Pages - just use the Story Line Infobox). If you want to add a list of characters but you don't know how to make a link, highlight the name and click the button next to the italics icon. The giant "B" button activates bold text. To create the lines you see under "Pages" and "Technical Stuff", you change the type of text to "Heading". Tutorial (PC) Creating a page Click the small icon in the top right corner of the screen. After you do this, you will get a message saying "Write your page title here:". If you are making a character page, type your character's name. If you are making an Admin Page, put your name or username. If you are creating a story line, write the name of the story line along with your name in parenthesis. Editing the page After giving the page a title, a large box will appear. There are a lot of tools you can use to create a page. The top of the box contains the text type, the text formatting, allows you to create hyperlinks, and contains a small menu button. The bar below the top allows you to insert videos, images, galleries, bullet lists, numbered lists, infoboxes, templates, references, reference lists, and tables. Text Options Clicking the drop-down bar located next to the undo arrow lets you choose the type of text you want. There are many different types of text; paragraph, heading, sub-heading 1, sub-heading 2, sub-heading 3, sub-heading 4, block quote, and preformatted. Paragraph is the type of text you're reading right now. Heading is the large text with the line under it. The different sub-headings are just different sizes of sub-heading. Block quote does this; it creates an invisible box behind the text. Preformatted text does this; it uses a mono-spaced font and creates a small grey box around the text. It also makes the text slightly larger. Markdown Text Pressing the B activates bold text. Pressing the sideways I activates italics text. To use the hyperlink button, first select the text you want to turn into a link. Next, press the strange-looking button next to the sideways I. There are also different types of markdown text under the underlined sideways A (A). The subscript creates small text under normal text and the superscript creates small text above normal text. Strike through creates a line through text. Underline underlines the text, like you would expect. Inserting Media Pressing the "play button" button will give you the option to add videos. Pressing the icon of the mountain and sun gives you the option to add photos. Pressing the icon next to the image icon lets you add a large collection of photos. The icon that has three rectangles with dots next to them lets you add a bullet list. * Bullet * Lists * Look * Like * This Next to that is the numbered list. # Which # Looks # Like # This Advanced By pressing the three-rectangle-button, it gives you access to options, categories, help pages, and the source editor. By pressing the insert button, it shows you the options "infobox", "template", "reference", "references list", and "table". There are three infoboxes available right now; "Character", "MCARP", and "Story Line". The MCARP infobox is used for Admin Pages. The Character and Storyline infoboxes are used for Character Pages and Story Line Pages (self-explanatory). The template button lets you search for and add templates. Well, that's all. If you need help with anything else, ask me (Sil) or Marcus (Phanto) for help.